


Pitching a Good Time

by PeanutsInSpace



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, F/M, Sexual Content, Smut, thats pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutsInSpace/pseuds/PeanutsInSpace
Summary: Finn and Rey enjoy themselves on a camping trip.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18
Collections: Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As the tags say this is just gonna be a smut fic, so if you’re not into that’s in sorry ):
> 
> Though this first chapter has no smut.

“Finn! Hurry up, it’s almost time to head out!” His mom yelled at him from downstairs. 

“One second!” He yelled back making sure his mom heard him downstairs as his room was at the end of the upstairs hallway. Looking around he made a double take of his bag, making sure he had everything he would need in their camping trip.

Finishing his look through his bag, he looked up briefly and scanned his room. His eyes landed on his nightstand. Realizing he had indeed forgotten one last thing, he opened the drawer and rummaged through the various items inside until he found the box he was looking for. Opening the top, he grabbed a handful of the packets and placed them inside a small zipper inside his bag, hidden away from the elements and any prying eyes.

Closing his door with his bag slung over his shoulder, he went downstairs and saw his mother standing by the door. “What took you so long? Come on, the Skywalkers are waiting for us before they head out.” His mother lightly scolded him before ushering him out the door. 

“Just had to get a few things, sorry mom.” Finn apologizes while he is pushed out the door and climbed into the family SUV. 

His mother finally got in next while his dad was already in the driver's seat. “Ready for a week away from the city?” His dad turned around and asked him. 

“Yepp.” Finn grinned. He was going to enjoy this camping trip. It was summer vacation before he would start university and he was going to make it count, plus it meant spending time with Rey who was his girlfriend of a little over a year when he finally mustered the courage to ask her out at the end of junior year in high school. They had been classmates and neighbors ever since his parents moved back to the city. His father was even friends with Rey’s father as well as her aunt, Leia and her husband Han. The last year had been the best of his life so far. Being with Rey made things even better and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

His trance was interrupted when his mom turned around. “Finn, can you text Rey that we’re heading over?”

“Uh yeah. Yeah. Sure.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and selected Rey’s picture.

**Finn: hey, mom just wanted me to let you guys know we’re heading over now.**

It didn’t take long before Rey replied.

**Rey: okay, I’ll let dad know. You think I could carpool with you? I don’t want to be stuck all cramped up in the back and with Artoo jumping around trying to reach a window.**

**F: yeah, we have room. I can ask my mom if she’s fine with that, plus don’t think I didn’t notice you’re attempts to get near me (;**

**R: me? Never! Plus you want me near you anyways!**

Finn looked up from his phone. “Mom?”

“Yes?”

“Rey says it’ll be a cramp fit in their car, you think she can ride with us?” 

“Sure! Why would we not let her?”

“Alright, thanks.” Finn smiled widely and sent Rey a confirmation text.

In no time they arrived at the Skywalker house where their car was parked outside waiting. Rey was standing outside with Artoo on a leash. Upon recognizing Finn when he stepped out of his car, the dog went wild and tugged on the leash, dragging Rey quickly before she gained her footing and slowly approached Finn.

Meeting halfway on the lawn, Finn bent down and gave the good boy some pets, running his hand through his soft furs. “Hey buddy!” He scratched the back of Artoo’s ear before rising up and meeting Rey’s eyes who were full of delight. 

“Hey…” she reached out and wrapped her arms around him, inhaling in his scent. 

“Hey.” Finn pulls back. “You ready?”

“Yeah, I gotta put Artoo in the car then I’ll join you guys.” She reached up and placed a quick kiss on his lips before leading Artoo towards the car.

Once everything was ready and waiting for his parents to finish their conversation with Rey’s parents that could’ve definitely waited until they arrived, they got into their cars and drove off. 

* * *

Hours later of conversing in the car they arrive at their campsite. It was a clearing at the edge of Endor Lake with a sandy beach that faded into the grassy opening then beyond that the vast redwood forest of Endor National Park. The large trees towered above them providing areas of shade all throughout the day but allowed sunlight to make its way through to certain areas. At the center of the campground laid the large campfire with large tree trunks fashioned into benches laid around it. 

Finally being able to get out, Finn stretches his muscles after hours of driving and inhales the crisp clean air, the scent of pines and the crystal clear water hitting his sensors. He smiles widely and looks up at the clear blue sky, observing the way the clouds slowly move across. 

Looking around the campground he spots someone in a familiar leather jacket, so he walks over. His element of surprise is gone when Beebe barks loudly in excitement and jumping around before running straight towards Finn as if he were a fur missile. The short corgi almost knocks Finn over as he scampers on his leg. “Hey buddy, nice to see you too.” He reached down and picks up Beebe who is all too eager to be held. Carrying him over to Poe who has been observing them. “Hey Poe.” He greeted, trying to extend his hand but seeing as he was holding a dog in his hang, his attempt was rather short, but regardless Poe took it.

“Finn, it’s good to see you. How was the drive?”

“It went well, Rey rode with us. When did you guys get here?” He asks.

“Well we got here about an hour ago. The Solos got here just a bit before you guys did.” 

“Finn!” He bears Rey’s voice call out to him.

“I’ll see you in a bit.” He says before turning around and walking back to where Rey was. 

Still carrying Beebe in his arms, he approached Rey who was standing by the car door. “Look who I found, our baby.” Finn jokes.

“Beebe!” Rey lights up and takes him into her arms and cuddling with him.

“So, ready to unpack our stuff?” Finn asks as Rey is giving Beebe belly rubs. 

“Yeah, sorry love, I’ve got some things to take care of.” Rey reluctantly tells Beebe as he places him back on the ground. 

Getting their stuff out of the trunk, they begin setting up their tent. They had agreed to share a tent after asking their parents of course. Their tent was located far enough from the campfire as well as everyone else’s. Far enough they won’t hear us, Finn thinks to himself. The other tents were set up scattered around so theirs didn’t look entirely out of place. 

Before long they finished, managing to make their little tent as cozy as possible. The sun began to set and Finn’s dad, Lando, and Rey’s dad, Luke, had finished cooking dinner and they ate around the fire. 

Once they finished their meal, the sun was completely set and darkness completely surrounded aside from the lanterns strewn about and the roaring flames of the campfire. Finn and Rey were huddled together on one of the logs as a large blanket engulfed them. Rey was lazily toasting a marshmallow as Finn stared into the flames. Everyone else was having conversations with each other about whatever was on their mind. 

Rey finished her marshmallow and placed it into the s’mores that they would share. Finishing it, they sat together for a while longer. Finn felt Rey falter and yawn at his side, looking down he saw that Rey was getting tired. “Rey, you want to head to bed?” He whispered to her to which she simply nodded.

Finn got up and helped Rey up. “We’re gonna head to bed, see you guys tomorrow.” Finn explained to everyone who wished them a goodnight before going back to their conversations.

Finn led them back to their tent and opened the front for Rey to get in. He follows after before closing the zipper behind him. Once it was closed, he was dragged backwards and onto the floor/sleeping bag. “Hey! What the-“ Finn questioned before Rey cut him off by placing her lips on his, tasting the sweet chocolate taste on one another. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated as always.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn’s protests were quickly silenced as he leaned deeper into the kiss. Pulling away, he stared into her eyes in the low glow of light, observing how her eyes were blown as she took him in. “I thought you were tired?” He questioned her sudden boldness now that they were away from everyone. 

“You bought it too?” She smirked at him. “Well now I have you all to myself. I’m not tired, but I’d wager I will be after this.” She goes back down and kisses him again. 

“Rey…” Finn chuckles, admiring how she was able to get them alone. 

“Looks like someone’s excited.” She teases, feeling his hardness under her as she begins to grind on him, growing wetter by the minute. 

“That feels so good.” Finn groans out, placing his hands at her side as if to support her movement. 

“We’re both wearing way too much clothes.” Rey says between each breath. Her hands wander down and grabs the hem of Finn’s shirt, helping him wriggle out of it. Once his shirt was off, Finn did the same with her shirt and flung it to the side. Everyone had assumed they’d gone to bed so they wouldn’t bother them for the rest of the night. After removing her shirt, Finn’s hand goes and cups her breasts. They weren’t the biggest but Finn didn’t mind, he thought they fit perfectly in his hand. Running his thumb over her peaks under her bra sent a shudder down Rey’s spine as she slowed her grinding. 

Reaching down, Rey’s hands found the button of Finn’s pants and began undoing them. Finn had the same idea after he managed to undo her bra, letting us slide down her arms before he made his way down to her jeans and quickly unbuttoned them. 

Both shimmering out of their final pieces of clothing, they were bare as the day they were born in front of one another. Finn’s fingers found Rey’s wet center and began to rub around as she grabbed his length, giving them long slow strokes. Both moaned out loud before dishing each other with a kiss. 

“We have to stay quiet.” Finn whispered. Getting caught now would be an embarrassment. They were far away but being too loud could cause someone to come check on them, though they had the benefit of people still having conversations rather loudly to drown out much of the noise. It was better safe than sorry.

“Condoms?” Rey managed to ask as Finn’s hands sent ripples of pleasure throughout. They’ve had sex plenty of times before and had taken safety precaution each time. Their first time was, as cliche as it was, after prom when they got back to Rey’s place and her parents were sound asleep. Finn didn’t really plan on it but Rey did as she came prepared. 

“Oh! Yeah yeah I got them here somewhere, almost forgot to grab them before leaving.” Finn rummaged through his bag in the dark as Rey watched him. 

“That would’ve been a shame if you forgot them and I don’t want to test your pull out game anytime soon.” 

“Hey… that’s not nice.” Finn couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m getting there, but for now it’s best to stay safe.” 

He found them quickly, and handed them over to Rey who ripped one open with her teeth before removing the condom out. Finn crawled back before Rey pushed him onto his back. Slowly she put the condom on before climbing back up to straddle him, his length just mere inches away from her belly. Stroking it a few times, she rubbed it against her cunt as to coat it. Slowly she lined him up and sank down on him, eliciting a hiss from his lips.

Once fully sheared around him, she stayed there to let her body adjust to him. The intrusion became more comfortable and once she felt confident, she began to move. Finn also began thrusting slowly as his hands grabbed her hips to help her movement.

“Fuck… Finn…” she moaned out, trying to stay quiet.

“That good?” He asked, as much as it was for him, he wanted to make sure she was enjoying it as well. She didn’t say a word, instead nodded quickly in affirmation.

The slap of skin and low moans filled the room as Finn fucked into Rey’s tight heat. Through the bouncing, Finn lowered his head and latched into one of Rey’s peaks and began to lapse at them. Time seemed to slow as they shared deep kisses as Finn continued to fuck into her. 

Suddenly Finn flipped them over, placing Rey on her knees, her ass high in the air. Slowly Finn slipped back into her hot, tight heat and resumed pounding into her. Rey’s face dug into the pillows, biting into them, muffled screams of pleasures escaped her lips as Finn went to work. 

Finn bent over and kissed her face from the side with each thrust, one hand on the ground to support himself while the other explored her body, moving from her breasts to her clit where he’d quickly ran his fingers over to provide additional stimulation. It did not take long as Rey shook under Finn as she clenched around him. Finn being stubborn refused to let go as he planned to pleasure her more, miraculously held his release off.

They stayed there for a while longer before Rey recovered from her ecstasy and kicked Finn’s legs from under him and straddled him once again and sank back down. Finn was going to protest before she shushed him by kissing him deeply. “It’s my turn.” She smirked slyly at him before speeding up. With each motion and him hitting her in just the right spot, Finn was slowly starting to lose control, his focus became disoriented as he tried his hardest. “Come for me Finn.” 

Eyes trained on her the whole time, Finn gathered enough focus and took some control, aiding in fucking into her. Rey came again, her legs shaking from the pleasure as she slowed down, and shortly after a few more pumps, Finn came, spilling into the rubber. Rey collapsed on top of him and Finn wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him as they came down from their highs. 

“That was… fun.” Rey broke the silence after Finn pulled out and discarded the condom.

“It was.” He smiled softly. “Why haven’t we’ve done that more often?”

“Probably because we don’t want to get caught by our parents, especially back at home.”

“You say that like it’s better out here, in the middle of a forest with them not that far away.”

“Shush you.” Rey kissed him again so she would not have to retort. “I don’t want to think about my parents or yours right now, especially not after what we’ve just done.”

“Fair point.” Finn laughed.

Rey yawned loudly, catching the attention of Finn. “Oh so now you’re tired?”

“I’m thoroughly exhausted, you have that effect on me.”

Involuntarily Finn yawned as well, he was spent and it was getting late. “You do too, we should catch some sleep.” He grabbed the blanket and tossed it over them. 

Rey snuggled closer to him. “To stay warm.” She smiles innocently up at him. They closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is much appreciated!
> 
> There will probably be one more chapter, this was supposed to be a short fic haha.


	3. Chapter 3

Eyes blinking open, Finn saw the light of day through the fabric of their tent. Rey was still sound asleep, snoring quietly with her hair in a mess. Deciding he needed to get out and stretch his sore muscles, he slowly and quietly untangled himself from Rey’s arms and left their tent.  
  


Approaching the campfire, he spotted Poe who was stoking the fire with a stick as Beebe laid lazily at his side, more interested in basking in the morning sun than his surroundings. Beebe simply raised his head, acknowledging Finn before putting his head back down and focused back on the fire.

Poe looked up and saw Finn. “Morning.”

“Morning.” Finn replied. “You’re up early, sleep well?” 

“As well as I could with this runt taking up all the space.” Poe ruffled Beebe’s side with his free hand. “What about you? I trust you slept really, really well.”

“What do you mean?” Finn not missing the obvious insinuation. “I slept well, if that’s what you’re really asking.”

“You know what I mean Finn. It was so obvious what you two did last night. Your parents may have been oblivious but I certainly wasn’t.” 

Finn remained quiet, eyes wandering around, suddenly finding their surroundings more interesting than the conversation he was currently in. 

“Good on you bud, just keep it low key next time.” He laughed at Finn’s embarrassment.

“Keep what low key?” Ben marched over.

Both Finn and Poe quickly turned their head and saw Ben make his way and sat across them.

“None of your concerns, Solo.” Finn mummers out. He never liked Ben, who always thought he was better than all of them since he was older but barely by a few years. Not to mention he went out of his way to ruin whatever good time he and Rey would have together.

“Fine, whatever, I don’t give a damn about what you two were talking about anyways.” Ben said, clearly annoyed already. “I don’t know why mom made me come on this stupid trip.”

“Hey. It can’t be that bad.” Poe chimes in. “If you’re lucky a bear would eat you and we won’t have a problem anymore.” He laughs boisterously.

“Shut up Dameron.” He scowled at Poe.

“We can only wish.” 

They sat around the fire quietly, it was still cool out so they huddled closer to the fire, no one really wanting to get started with the day yet.

“Sup guys.” The familiar voice of Rey causes Finn to turn his head around while everyone else muttered a reply back. 

Instantly lighting up, Finn made room on the log so she could join him. “Hey peanut, we're just keeping warm by the fire.” 

Rey goes over the log, placing a soft kiss on Finn’s lips before she sits down close to him. “Ugh, can you not do that here?” Ben groaned upon seeing them. 

“Do what?” Rey grins. “This?” She goes in for another kiss to which Finn gladly welcomes.

“I’m gonna head back, don’t want to be stuck out here with you losers.” 

“Yeah, okay, Ben.” Finn retorts as Ben gets up to leave. 

“I’m gonna head back to the tent too.” Poe gets up. “Beebe seems like he wants to stay under the covers instead. You two kids don’t get too crazy hmm?”

“Yeah yeah. We get it, see you later Poe.” 

“Bye Poe!” Rey excitedly bid him away.

Now it was just them both. “I’m gonna go grab the larger blanket, be back in one sec.” Rey gets up and rushes back to their tent. Upon returning, she drapes the blanket around themselves as she cuddles closer to Finn, arms wrapped around his side as to share the warmth. Their blanket envelopes them into a bundle of even more warmth.

Hands wandering underneath the blanket, Finn runs circles with his thumb around Rey’s hand as they share this moment of comfort. “How’d you sleep?” He asks.

“Slept really well. You?”

“Same, last night was pretty fun.” 

“Well I hope you got the energy for it, because we’re doing that every night.” 

“Fuck…” Finn slowly hardens at her words. He squirms around in his seat to relieve some tension from the way he sat. With her free hand, Rey began to explore underneath the blanket, grazing over his hardened length. 

“Oh!” She sequels before moving her hand back up to the waistband of his shorts. Moving her hand under, she palmed his length in her hands before wrapping her hands around it, giving him a few strokes. 

“Fuck Rey… we have to be quick before anyone wakes up and catches us.” Finn makes a move towards her pants, mimicking her actions by going under and found her center. “You’re wet already?” He grins widely, pushing her panties aside as his fingers worked their magic.

Rey continuously jerked her hand on his length, her thumb reaching the tip and smearing his precum on her hand and further down his length. Finn meanwhile, rubbed her nub and slowly inserted his middle finger inside her warm core eliciting a whimper from her at the intrusion. Speeding up as he fucked her with his fingers, Rey responded by speeding up as well. 

“Keep going Finn.” She breathed out, feeling herself become undone. Finn decided to add his ring finger into the mix while his thumb continued its circling. The addition of another finger in her tight cunt quickly led to Rey becoming undone at Finn’s hands as she came. He followed quickly after, spurting the white fluid on her hands.

Pulling apart, Rey pulled her hand up to her mouth as she stared directly into Finn’s eyes before she licked her hand clean of his seed. Finn on the other hand sucked on his fingers, tasting her on them.

Once cleaned and somewhat presentable, people had finally woken up and joined them around the fire. 

* * *

The morning after went without a hitch with nothing of note besides the occasional look from Poe who stayed quiet rather than confront them. 

It was now mid afternoon and they had planned a hiking trip to the waterfalls. They would leave with a partner and return in time for dinner. Naturally Rey and Finn were partnered up and chose their own route to go. A little bit of research on behalf of Rey allowed them to choose a route that no one else took and would allow them for as much peace as possible.

Packed with their gear, they set out. Making good progress, they came to a stop along the trail. Rey grabbed Finn’s hand before leading him deeper into the woods. “Rey where are we going?”

“I know a spot where we won’t be disturbed.” She rushed them expertly through the vegetation. They stopped at a small clearing, around them laid the forest and the small trail they took that led them here. It was quiet out here, a few birds chirping and not much else.

Rey pauses before Finn spun her around and gave her a deep kiss. Her hands moved up and cupped his face, deepening it before they separated to get some air. Knowing full well where this was headed, they quickly unbuttoned and unzipped what mattered. Finn’s member sprang free with the help of Rey as she shimmied her pants down to her knees. 

Finn reached into his bag and pulled out another condominium and put it on. Rey led them to a nearby tree to which she could grab onto. Bent over on the tree, Finn pushed into her and became fully enveloped in her heat.

He continued to fuck her from behind. His hands going underneath her top, he found her breasts and cupped them after moving her shirt to give him more access. Rey held onto the tree for dear life as her legs became weak at the pounding Finn was giving her. “Fuck fuck fuck.” She moaned out as if it were a prayer as he continued to thrust deep into her. 

“You feel so good peanut.” He whispers into her ear, trying to spur her on. She reaches between her legs and begins to run her finger over her nub. Her orgasm hit her all at once and her legs felt as if they really were jelly now and she loses her footing. Finn finished quickly after she does, spilling inside the condom as he was still enrolled inside but his wave of pleasure did not stop him from reacting on time and wrapping his arms around Rey, preventing a fall. “I got you.” 

“Thanks peanut.” Rey manages to regain her footing and Finn pulls out, causing Rey to feel slightly emptier. “That was great.”

“It was.” He plants a kiss to her forehead. “We should get moving though, they’ll wonder why we're late.” They help one another dress though there wasn’t much else to do. Looking somewhat presentable, they resumed their hike.

* * *

Their week out in nature went by in a blur and now it was time to pack things up and head back into the real world. True to her words, they fucked like rabbits each night that Finn barely had one condom pack left from his stash. 

Everything packed and ready to go, they were just waiting on everyone to finish talking, Finn’s parents were busy talking to Rey’s. Poe on the other hand was trying to get the leash on Beebe who ran circles around Artoo who simply sat there watching the small dog.

Rey sat inside the car waiting until Finn joined her. “Hey. You had fun?”

“Oh yeah. This whole week was magical.” She held his hands.

Their moment was interrupted when Finn’s parents decided now to start heading out, so the two straightened out, choosing to remain quiet and hold hands inside the car.

They arrived back at Rey’s place first before her parents did, having to run some errands before heading back home, so Finn offered to stay with her as their families would meet up later that night for one last dinner.

Once his parents were out of the driveway and down the street, Rey drags Finn inside. “Come on, we don’t have much time before my parents are back.” 

Finn reaches into his pocket as he follows her up the stairs. “Good thing we have one last condom.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really know what this was, oh well, what’s done is done. Leave feedback if you’d like!

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated as always.


End file.
